The present invention relates to a watering apparatus and more particularly, to a livestock watering fountain for outdoor use.
A technical problem recognized with respect to conventional livestock watering systems relates to the flow and maintenance of water levels. Few water fountains provide for the maintenance of water levels for animals in an expansive area such as a field. In addition, most watering systems do not provide for extreme temperatures in winter when water often freezes. Accordingly, it is an aspect of the present invention to provide continuous flow of water and the maintenance of particular water levels that allow an animal to consume water.
Another technical problem related to conventional livestock watering systems includes the inability to provide continuous flow of water to animals in an extensive area. Conventional systems provide a trough of water near feeding sources, but they do not provide relief for animals that are grazing or feeding in an open field. Accordingly, it is an aspect of the present invention to provide an improved livestock watering system that provides a continuous flow of water and regulates the amount of water in the system so that animals may receive fresh water at various locations in a large area of land at any time of the year.
Another technical problem related to conventional livestock watering systems includes failure due to ice. Ice may freeze the mechanical features of some watering systems rendering them useless. Further, ice may simply block the livestock""s access to the water.
Embodiments, including the technical features of the invention for which protection is sought, are illustrated and described herein and include a livestock watering system including a water source, a valve mechanism, and a housing having a reservoir which contains water for the livestock watering apparatus.
The housing of the present invention extends above and below ground level and includes a door, which allows an animal to nudge the door to receive direct access to water retained in a water reservoir. A valve mechanism connects the pressurized water source and a housing to trigger water flow into the reservoir when the door on the housing is opened.
The watering apparatus of the present invention may be utilized in a field, feed lot or any other area where livestock require water.
The watering apparatus of the present invention provides for the expulsion of ice from the water reservoir. Pressurized water may lift the ice out of the water reservoir, melt the ice, and/or break the ice.